


surREAL Intimacy

by havers



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Ichabbie Weekend, Massage, Showers, Video Game, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havers/pseuds/havers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the season 3 finale is a video game which turns to domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surREAL Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my S3 fix it fic and the first fanfiction I wrote after the end of Sleepy Hollow. I wrote it a couple of weeks ago but never felt the urge to publish it.
> 
> The story was inspired after I saw this list published on tumblr. Unfortunately I didn’t saved the source.
> 
> Intimacy do not always mean sex…
> 
> Wash her hair for her  
> Help her shave  
> Cook a meal together  
> Write her a letter… about her(no actually write it)  
> Shower together (or bath)  
> Body rubs and massages work well (especially her feet and booty)  
> When she’s removing polish from her fingers…grab a cotton ball and remove the polish from her toes  
> After she showers…meet her with a dry towel and dry her off  
> When she’s dry rub her down with coconut oil(or whatever she prefers…  
> TALK: about her day…her goal…her opinions…  
> Listen to her…  
> Form secret code words that only you and her will understand if said publicly  
> Build memories together….

**Title:** surREAL Intimacy

 **Flavour:** Sleepy Hollow (TV)

 **Characters:** Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane

**Rating: T**

W **ord Count:** 857

 **Beta:** My lovely Suzanne

 **A/N:** Season 3 finale Fix it Fic

* * *

"What is there for me, in a world without you?" Ichabod whispered, still feeling Abbie's face nestled against his shoulder. She looked like an angel but something was wrong. The words she was speaking about her duty didn't fit her desperate gaze.

"No!!!" he protested. This wasn't real. This wasn't his Lieutenant. He would never accept it, already forming a plan in his mind to get his partner back wherever she was. It might be the last thing he would do, but he would bring her home again.

 

~Congratulations~

~Level Complete~

 

Like in one of his first person shooter video games, a neon sign showed up in front of Ichabod's field of vision. He blinked in surprise. Abbie was gone and he was alone on their porch.

 

~Second Tribulation Complete~

~Click to continue for Third Tribulation~

 

Ichabod tried to touch the font but the letters vanished in green smoke.

 

~Players~

~Witness One: Ichabod Crane (7/10)~

~ Witness Two: Grace Abigail Mills (6/10)~

 

Ichabod took a deep breath in relief. "Abbie?"

 

~Challenge PASSED~

~ Explanation: Love is their strength. They will never give up the other.~

 

A big green arrow danced in the center of the front door. As Ichabod approached it he found himself standing in Miss Mills' bathroom. He was barefoot, wearing his white cotton nightgown and the dark robe Abbie had given him, as he moved through their house. The night had set in. Ichabod knew this was no memory, no dream. He knew it was real.

Steam billowed through the small room, all the mirrors were fogged. Abbie greeted him wearing nothing but a flashing smile and a yellow towel wrapped around her body. Her wild curls were fixed in a careless bun on the top of her head. Their eyes met without shyness.

Without thinking Ichabod reached for another fluffy towel and rubbed down his partners damp arms. He dabbed the soft fabric along her delicate neck and smooth cleavage, the most natural thing in the world. It was as if he had hunted sneaky water drops on Abbie's flawless skin for years.

"They fooled us well," Abbie said, enjoying Crane's gentle touch. She turned her back to him, so he could focus his attention toward her moist back. "Some power has put these ridiculous words in my mouth. I can't help it. I was like an aboulic puppet" Abbie whispered over her shoulder, searching desperately for Ichabod's eyes to find understanding.

With a relieved sigh Abbie reached for Ichabod's hand. Together they entered the adjacent bedroom. The cozy warm room was dominated by a huge double bed framed with book shelves. Photos of the two of them during their adventures and in relaxed moments, as well as photos of Jenny and Joe were placed on every free surface. Ichabod recognized the Karaoke night at Mabie's Tavern and their Halloween bowling double date. This was their room, their bed, not just Abbie's or Ichabod's.

Abbie set down at the foot of the bed. Ichabod rested close behind, his legs framing the small form of his partner. He liked how her back snuggled into his chest and belly. He could lay his head down on hers. It was a perfect fit.

After a few moments of pleasant silence Ichabod reached for a hairbrush and two bottles of Abbie's favorite body lotions. He was always fascinated when she released her hair and the curls were set free. It needed only a few strokes of the brush before Abbie's nimble fingers tamed it again in a head scarf.

Now began Ichabod's most favorite night routine. "How was your day, Lieutenant?" he asked curiously. And while Abbie started to narrate, he took a drop of the Shea butter milk and a second drop of the honey cream, mixing and warming them in his palms. He always started with Abbie's neck, moving slowly over her shoulders and arms, dispersing the fragrant lotion over her body. The next handful was for Abbie's throat, her clavicles and cleavage. With the third handful Ichabod hydrated Abbie's smooth legs. The towel slipped down and collected around Abbie's hips. His hands traveled over his partner's strong back and taut belly. With the last handful of lotion he reached for her full breast spending a little extra attention on this region of Abbie's body.

Abbie stiffened her back, pressing her shoulder blades against Crane's chest. "Damn," escaped her throat in a low sigh as the massage concentrated on her hard nipples. It was nearly impossible to break away from the ministration. Abbie wanted nothing more than to move her own hands into her lap to heighten the pleasure. "Just a moment." She removed the towel and slipped into the bathroom to peg it out, returning almost instantly. She took another second to hang up Ichabod's robe. At the same time he was unfolding the bed covers and sliding naked between the sheet as he awaited her return, his nightgown thrown carelessly on the nearby chair.

Abbie switched off the lights as the lovers came together for a night of passion. Yes, this was right. This was them. This was like it should be. Always.

 

..


End file.
